1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to center consoles for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a center console having a cup holder that is removable to reveal a hidden storage compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include a variety of compartments for storing various items within the interior of the vehicle. Such compartments include center console pockets, bins, door pockets, trunk and glove compartments. It is widely known to provide lockable hinged doors or lids for securing items stored in these compartments. Nonetheless, conventional storage compartments in vehicle interiors remain particularly vulnerable to theft due to the fact that they are provided in most vehicles and are plainly visible from both outside and inside of the vehicle. Thus, it remains desirable to provide concealed compartments for storing valuable items in the interior of the vehicle.